Jagen
Jagen (ジェイガン, Jeigan in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. Being a veteran knight of Altea, Jagen acts as Marth's guardian and advisor. He is often one of the people Marth turns to for guidance. According to the Takayashiki Hideo's Mystery of the Emblem novel adaptation, Jagen is 58 years old. Profile He steps out off the battlefield in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem but still stays by Marth's side as an advisor. Afterwards, he dies and his position is given to Cain. In Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem, he only takes to the field once just to train with the Avatar. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Jagen appears in Chapter 6 during the second trial to acquire the Opera of Light: Fire Emblem as one of three boss Mirages. He fights alongside Ogma and Palla. Personality Like most other characters in the Archanea Series of Fire Emblem, Jagen's personality is not very well-developed, with much emphasis having been placed on his functionality as a combat unit on the battlefield. That aside, like most other knights appearing in the series, Jagen has been portrayed to be an individual who is fiercely patriotic to the country whom he has pledged his allegiance to (Altea), participating in many battles under its banner for decades. His devotion to his country is especially evident in the Prologue of Shadow Dragon, where he is one of few units who can be selected to act as the decoy to ensure that Marth and the rest of his retainers succeed in fleeing Altea. Should he be chosen, Jagen's parting words are ones that are gallantly courageous, where he, in spite of the dire state of his situation, ironically muses over the suitability of his age being a deciding factor in him being chosen as the sacrifice. More dimensions to Jagen's character are introduced with the onset of New Mystery of the Emblem, where he frequently engages the Avatar in preambling discussions before the onset of each battle. Through these interactions, one can deduce Jagen to be both wise and prudent, as he constantly imparts sound advice to the Avatar to ensure that they form effective tactical decisions. In Game Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Base Stats Growth Rates |10% |10% |10% |10% |0% |0% |0% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem (Book 1) Base Stats Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats '*'Normal Mode only. Growth Rates |40% |20% |0% |35% |15% |30% |20% |0% |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Boss Stats |-|Normal= |-|Hard= ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Boss Stats Espada Inferno Strike |session= Sword-Lunge EX }} Fire Emblem Heroes Description ;Veteran Knight :''Veteran knight of Altea who protected Marth since he was young. Appears in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Base Stats Rarity: Lance |Skill= Steel Lance }} Lance |Skill= Silver Lance Holy Vestments }} Lance |Skill= Steel Lance }} Skills Weapon Special Passive Overall In Heroes, Jagen sports high attack with his Silver Lance, resistance comparable to people like Niles and defense worthy enough to let him serve as a wall. This makes Jagen a good all-around tank, with his only weakness being his average speed and low damage at certain times. Overall, Jagen is great when summoned early, as he'll carry you through the campaign well with his amazing mixed defenses and fine offense. Quotes ''Heroes'' :Jagen/Heroes Quotes Endings ''Shadow Dragon'' ;Bones of Iron :After the war, Jagen laid down his lance and became one of Prince Marth’s closest advisors. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Jagen is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * Fire Emblem Heroes Jagen appears as an obtainable character. His class is Veteran Knight. ;Veteran Knight *Veteran knight of Altea who protected Marth since he was young. Appears in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Trivia *During the production of the original Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Jagen was originally intended to be killed during the storyline, to provide a tragic coming of age moment where Marth would be forced to face the fact that he lost the adult he relied on. This sequence was scrapped from the final game and storyline, likely due to technical constraints or the inconvenience of removing a unit from the player's use. Gallery File:Jagen (Artwork).png|Artwork of Jagen from the TCG. File:Jagen Heroes.png|Jagen illustrated by Yamada Akihiro in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Jagen Fight.png|Jagen illustrated by Yamada Akihiro in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Jagen Skill.png|Jagen illustrated by Yamada Akihiro in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Jagen Damaged.png|Jagen illustrated by Yamada Akihiro in Fire Emblem Heroes. JagenSketch.png|Sketch of Jagen from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter. File:JagenTCG.jpg|Jagen, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Paladin. File:FE0 Jagen.png|Jagen as a Paladin in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:FE0 Jagen2.png|Jagen as a Paladin in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:FEKaruta Jagen.png|Jagen in the Fire Emblem: One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:MarthFlashback.PNG|CG artwork of Jagen in a flashback with Marth. File:Jagen(Anime).jpg|Animation still of Jagen from the Fire Emblem anime. Mirage Jagen.png|Jagen as he appears in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. File:Jagen-FE1.png|Jagen's portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:Jagen-FE3.gif|Jagen's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Jagen-FE11.png|Jagen's portrait in Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem File:Jeigan paladin lance.gif|Jagen's battle sprite in Shadow Dragon. File:Jagen FEH combat sprite.png|Jagen's sprite in Fire Emblem Heroes. es:Jagen Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Archetypes Category:Allies Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters